Goals
by hatericeviolence
Summary: There was one thing I wanted before I graduated. It wasn't a makeover. It wasn't a new wardrobe. It wasn't a diploma. It wasn't to leave this small town. It wasn't to be Prom Queen, or even in the court. All I wanted was number twenty-six, Don Billingsly.
1. Chapter 1

Goals.

Friday Night Lights.

Don Billingsley.

Garrett Hedlund.

fan fiction.

hatericeviolence.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS OR ANY OF ITS RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM THIS HAPPENED TO THE REAL LIFE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS.

1. First Quarter

It started freshman year. I was the girl no one noticed. I was on every committee and almost every club. I had tried to make friends but it was difficult. I only knew a handful of people. Or, I should say, only a handful of people knew and remembered my name. I was invisible and I hated it. There was nothing good about being invisible...not when it's senior year.

My older sister has spent the last three years telling me about her senior year. She was actually popular. For my first year at Permian High School in the glorious Odessa, Texas, she tried to help me. As head of Student Council and Yearbook, she assigned me to both of her committees. She never did say that I was her sister, though. Maybe if she did I would have been half as popular as her. As soon as she graduated, my importance was nonexistent.

The summer of '88, I gave in and I called her. The last time I had saw her was in March. She came down from her school in Dallas to visit me for my birthday. She had told me then that she would do a complete overhaul of my wardrobe and look for my senior year. I laughed at her then but now I wanted it.

There was one thing I wanted before I graduated. It wasn't a makeover. It wasn't a new wardrobe. It wasn't a diploma. It wasn't to leave this small town. It wasn't to be Prom Queen, or even in the court. All I wanted was number twenty-six, Don Billingsley. All I wanted was for him to notice me.

So, I put all my faith in my sister's hands. A month before classes started, Carina came down from Dallas fro the weekend. Partly to help me and partly because she wanted Mom to do her laundry.

"What are you girls doing?"

I looked up at my mother as I sat on the floor of the bathroom. Carina was busy fiddling with my hair. "I wanna be Prom Queen, Mom. Cari's gonna give me a makeover."

My mother smiled. She always wanted me to be popular. Her and Carina both had been Prom Queen's their Senior Year...now it was my year. I couldn't bear the thought of telling her that I could care less about it. "GOOD! We'll get you a wardrobe tomorrow! Cari, you'll be here?"

"Yeah, Mom, of course! I can't wait to see my baby sister grow up or get some real style!" Carina leaned over and kissed my cheek. She thought she was so funny.

"Oh boy,I can't wait," I said faking a smile. "Hey, Mom, can we have some sisterly time?"

Our mother smiled and laughed. "All right, girls, dinner will be ready soon." We both nodded as she slowly walked away.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about?" Carina asked staring at me by the mirrior's glaze.

I looked up at her. "I need help. It's senior year. What do I need to do to get a jock to notice me?"

"Football jock?"

"Yeah..."

"First string?"

"I...I don't know. I think so."

"Senior?"

"Yeah."

"What number?"

"Twenty-six." I waited for her reaction. I figured she would be mad. Don had a name for himself even when he was only a freshman. It wasn't a good reputation.

"Why?" She stopped and sat up onto the counter. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm sane. I just...He's cute and popular. How else do I get Prom Queen without first taming the beast?"

She glared at me. She disapproved. It was obvious and written all over her face. I didn't, nor could I, blame her. "Daphne, what...why him? He's cute...from what I remember. I also remember him getting around."

I shrugged. "Maybe...but from what I remember, you weren't an angel either-"

Carina hit my shoulder quickly. "Don't say that inside the house! Mom's here!"

"Can you help me?" Looking at her with despite eyes, I hoped she would cave in.

"Are you still a virgin?"

My jaw dropped. Never had my sister ever asked me something even remotely as awkward as this. "YES! Oh my god! Why are you asking me? ARE YOU?"

"Shut up! Daphne, I'm asking because if you want a guy like Don, you can't be a virgin. He won't go for it."

"No one said he had to know."

"He'll know just by looking at you. He has that ability. He's one of those."

"One of those?" My eyebrow raised in her general direction.

"Yeah, he's one of those that can tell by how you talk and how you look," She jumped off the counter and closed the bathroom door. "Look, if you want Don, you have to loose it. As your older sister, I am required to tell you that you shouldn't and that you should wait until marriage! But that would be if I was the good sister...I'm not a very good sister though. If you want to be with Don, then you need to loose it. Pop your little cherry."

Something told me that my dearest sister was trying her hardest to help but didn't have a clue how to. She was scaring me. The idea of loosing my virginity wasn't something I spent all my time worrying about. I really didn't care about it. It didn't seem important to me. "Maybe my virginity will be what makes him what me."

"Explain."

I shrugged. This was going to be something I was going to have to just think of on the spot. "Well, he's known to love sex. Maybe, just maybe, the whole thought that he can't have it will tame him. Maybe he will be compelled to try to change it."

Carina nodded quickly. "Damn, that might work. Either way we have to sex up your look. And...you need to start going to conditioning. Tomorrow's Saturday. There should be one of the field. I'll drop you off."

"What? No. No! I don't need to be sexed up nor do I need to go to conditioning. Why would I go there?"

"The more you show up the more likely he is to remember your name or at least your look. You do want him to remember you, don't you?"

"Yeah...okay, do upon me your worst."

"You mean, my best!"

I rolled my eyes as she grabbed her makeup bag. "Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Goals.

Friday Night Lights.

Don Billingsley.

Garrett Hedlund.

fan fiction.

hatericeviolence.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS OR ANY OF ITS RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM THIS HAPPENED TO THE REAL LIFE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS.

2. First fumble of the season

Somehow Carina had managed to convince me to go to conditioning. I felt as though my nerves were eating me alive. Only a few yards separated me from the number twenty-six. In those few yards, I had to convince myself that I could do this. Only a few yards to let the little voice, also known as my sister, lead the way. Those few yards were scaring the shit out of me.

I stumbled my way to the bleachers and sat down towards the top behind the much more popular girls. Some of them I had known for years. Many of them were cheerleaders. All of them didn't know me. Regina turned and looked up at me. Her dark brown hair hadn't changed its style since elementary school. "Hey, are you new?"

"What?" I looked at her. It was obvious she didn't remember me but to think I was new? Could this work for my advantage? Couldn't hurt to try.

"Are you new? I've never seen you."

"Ah...yeah, you got me. I'm new," the moment I said it, I regretted it. Something told me though, they weren't smart enough to find out if it was true.

Regina smiled and waved me down to her direction. "Come! Sit! Let's talk! Conditioning is SO boring!" She pushed aside the light headed brunette next to her as I got to the bottom. She waited until I sat down before inducing a smile. "So, what's your name? I'm Regina. I'm head cheerleader and I am dating that guy right there!" She pointed into the crowd of the players. "He's number twenty-six. Well we aren't dating yet. But we will be once school starts."

I smiled fakely. She was lying. Don would never settle in a relationship. God, I hope not...at least not with her. That would just insure that my last year in high school would be terrible. "I'm Daphne. What's his name?"

"It's Don. Trust me, he's hot. Do you cheerlead? It's not too late to try out! I mean, I am cheer captain. I can make an exception."

"I don't cheerlead. Thanks, though. Is anything going on before school starts?"

"Yeah! There's a party tonight! You should come with! You can meet some people!"

"Yeah, okay, cool."

"I can pick you up," the lighter brunette said. "I'm Bridgette, by the way. Nice to meet you."

The other girls introduced themselves slowly but I had already faded my attention out. On the field, they were yelling at Don. They kept yelling his name and every time they did, I jumped. I turned my head slightly towards Regina. "Why are they yelling?"

"Oh, that? It's no big or anything. Don just doesn't do so well sometimes. He plays best when he's drinking. He isn't drunk right now so obviously...he sucks. It's okay, this is only conditioning. It's not like a game or anything." Regina laughed. She didn't take it seriously. The way she talked it sounded like Don had a drinking problem or something...which he did.

"So no reason to worry?"

Regina shook her head and let out another laugh. "Nope, none. If he keeps messing up they may extend practice but it should be short. The reporters are coming in later to do their pre-season interviews for all of the team. So, it should be a short practice."

"Pre-season interviews?" I questioned. I, honestly, had never paid attention to any of the media frenzy that followed the Panthers. I would much rather be at the game than to see a recap on TV.

"Yeah, they talk about like football and stuff. It's really boring but it takes almost an entire day's conditioning to do because they do everyone...which just means, the party starts sooner!"

Well, _that_ answered every question I could ever have. "Thanks, Regina. Does that mean it's happening soon?"

"Must be. They're huddling," Bridgette said, poking her head out past Regina's.

The team joined together in the middle of the field and kneeled down while the coach talked and the stream of reporters came onto the field. One by one the reporters choose a member of the team and interviewed them. All of us sat back and just waited. Within a few minutes the reporters left and the players were dismissed.

Number twenty six walked over to the bleachers with his helmet in hand and looked up at us. He smiled as he looked at me. "Hey, girls. Got a new recruit, huh?" He stepped closer and extended his free hand to me. "I'm Don."

"Hi," I said shaking his head. I instantly wanted to hit myself. Hi? Was that really what I just said? Yeah, he'll remember me for sure.

"Yeah, this is Daphne. She's new and my new bestie!" Regina said as she popped up from the bleachers and engulfed him in a hug. I looked over as I heard Bridgette huff. Regina wasn't the best of friends for anyone. "So, what time are we meeting up?"

"We're going out to get burgers around six. Going right after to the party." Don stepped back just small amount. "Daphne, are you going to come out with us to the party?"

"Is that an invitation?"

He nodded. "Yeah, come out with us. I'll even buy you a burger."

Regina stepped back and looked at me with piercing eyes. "Yeah, she's coming. She can't stay long, though. She's unpacking still."

"Alright, that works. I'll see you guys later. I gotta take a shower. Bye, Daphne."

Regina waved and blew a kiss at Don before he walked off. He clearly wanted to ignore her. She must do nothing but bother him. "Daphne, I'll pick you up for dinner. We have things to do. Talk later."

I stood up and walked off of the bleachers as the girls went their separate ways. Something told me things just weren't going to go well now. I walked the fifteen minutes back to my house and immediately sat down next to Carina on the couch when she was watching Full House.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm screwed."

Carina looked over at me and exhaled. "What happened?"

"I met him. Met Regina. They're dating and now that he knows who I am, she's pissed at me."

"Well you are going to steal her boyfriend."

"He invited me to dinner and to a party."

"Oh, what time?"

"Six. Regina basically uninvited me."

"So? Go anyway. Did he actually ask you out?"

"He said 'Yeah, come out with us. I'll even buy you a burger.' Is that being asked out?" I asked finally looking at her and away from the tv.

Carina slapped his shoulder and shot up from the couch. "YES! Oh my god, we need to get you something to wear and get you ready! Oh my god! My baby sister got asked out! Come on!" Carina dragged me up the stairs and to her bedroom before she started pulling out clothes and throwing them around.

I collapsed on her bed and just watched her as she threw around clothes. She was really enjoying this. "Carina, why can't I wear what I have?"

She slowly turned around and glared at me. "Really? Seriously? He asked you out. You can't go like that! Go take a shower so we can get you ready."

I rolled my eyes then walked out of her room and straight into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Carina was definitely reading into this more than I was. Or...maybe she's onto something. I got out of the shower and walked back into her room and grabbed the outfit she had laid out. I quickly changed then went downstairs. "Carina, anything else?"

"Your makeup. Be up in a minute."

I slowly trudged back up the stairs and sat down on the bathroom counter. She trailed in soon after and instantly started working on my makeup. "What time is it?"

"You have twenty minutes. So, gotta hurry. Is he coming to get you?"

"No, Bridgette is." The doorbell rang and we both glanced into the hallway. "She must be early. Makeup good?"

"Great, you're ready."

Carina walked out with me and down the stairs. I got to the door before her and opened it. "Hey, you're early!"

"Yeah, well, Don decided that everyone was meeting early. Should have warned you about that. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, later Carina."

Bridgette smiled then looked over at Carina. "Is it okay if she spends the night?"

Carina looked at me then smiled. "Yeah, it sure is. I'll let Mom know."

I looked at Bridgette and nodded. "Let me go grab an overnight bag. You can come in." I ran up the stairs with Bridgette and grabbed clothes and my toothbrush. "What's going on tonight?"

"Party. I was informed to make sure you had an alibi incase you didn't make it home."

I looked over at her. An alibi incase I don't come home? "From who?"

"Listen, don't tell Regina. Don wants to...you know...hook up with you. I'm not supposed to tell you. Don't say anything."

"Hook up?"

She looked at me strangely. "Yeah, have you like never done it before?"

I swallowed and walked down towards the stairs. "Where is everyone?"

"Already getting food. I'm supposed to get you and get you there."

"Right," I said walking out the door and to her car. We got in and sat down. She pulled out of the driveway and started heading there. "What does he have planned?"

"Don't say anything to Regina. Don likes you. Probably because he doesn't know you or...he thinks you're easy."

I rolled my head and stared out the window. Yeah, Carina's really helping me...look like a whore. "Awesome. Maybe I shouldn't go."

Bridgette glared over at me. "No, you're coming. If you don't go, Regina wins. I'm sick of her always winning. She's a crazy psychopath."

I laughed. I guess I was right. No one likes Regina. "Alright," I said as she parked. I got out and walked with her over to the tables.

Don got up and waved. "Hey, I went ahead and got you girls something to eat! Come on, sit down." We both ran up to the tables. "Daphne, come sit." He waited until I sat down next to him before he sat down and passed me a burger.

"Thanks," I said taking it. I wasn't hungry but I couldn't exactly refuse.

"BILLINGSLY BILLINGSLY BILLINGSLY!" I looked over to see a car full of older men calling out for Don. Don got up and walked over to them.

"We're leaving in a minute, might want to hurry," Regina said with the straw sitting on her tongue.

I got up with Bridgette and threw away all of the trash from the table before Don even got back. He walked back with a light skinned Hispanic named Brian. "I think we're ready," I said only looking at Bridgette.

"Cool, I gotta go and get some stuff. Regina has the address. See you guys later." Don waved and walked off.

We all sat there for few minutes doing nothing. And then Regina piped up. "I need to go to my house and get some stuff. Daphne, you did bring clothes, right? We can take them to my house."

The two of us left the rest of Regina's squad sitting there and went to Regina's house. Regina drove to her house with me in the passenger seat. She didn't say too much until we got inside her house. "Listen, you know I like you, right? Well...you need to just remember to watch yourself. Stay away from Don. He's bad. I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled at me as she took my bag and threw it onto her bed. She really wanted me to believe her. She was trying to be nice.

"Don't worry. I will. Thanks, Regina. I feel like we're best friends."

She smiled and walked out of the house again and we head back to the girls. We were already running behind by almost an hour. So we hurried to pick up the girls and head out to the party.

Regina and her crew ditched me as soon as we got tot he rowdy house party. I tried to follow them but the party had one too many wave for me to be able to follow. I quickly gave up and found myself relying on the staircase to keep me company. The sound of Dep Leppard was louder than I had ever heard. There were very few people I recognized.

The people all around me where older and their mullets were un-kept. Their beer bellies made them look pregnant. They were a disaster. Why anyone would every go to these parties, I will never understand.

"I couldn't help but to notice you don't have a drink."

I looked up after snapping out of my trance and staring at Don. "Yeah, I just got here. Lost everyone," I said taking the cold, red plastic cup.

"I'm not surprised. It's busy tonight," he said leaning on the rail and taking a gulp out of his cup.

"Is it always like this?"

"Ahh...pretty much. This is the first pre-season party, so half the town is here. A lot of freshmen tonight."

I glanced up at him as he let his eyes wonder. Maybe this was a bad idea. "Why are you wasting time with me when all these freshmen are running around?"

Don shook his head and finally took a seat next to me. "Maybe because I wanna get to know you. I have a feeling someone's been telling you some shit about me and I'm sure it's not true."

"So that means what exactly?"

"You tell me. What have you heard?"

I thought about his question. In reality, I knew a little. But Regina had told me next to nothing. "Nothing...just that you're dating Regina but not dating Regina..."

He quickly shook his head and stood up. "I'm not dating her. Don't listen to her. She thinks she can claim me but she can't. I'm not for keeps."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Regina thinks she can control me-"

"No, why aren't you for keeps? Got some trust issues?"

He took a step down. "I'll talk to you late, Daphne. Consider drinking that. There's more in the kitchen," he said before walking off.

"Don!" I looked through the railing and watched as he trailed off. Why would he say that? And then storm off? He must really hate Regina or something...but...he did remember my name. He keeps saying it. Maybe Bridgette was telling the truth.

I got up and tried to find Don. I kept crashing into the waves of people and ended up in the front room on the couch. I looked down at the cup he had given me. I took a quick gulp and had to put my hand to my mouth. It was terrible. My first beer and it was terrible. It tasted like vomit and bread. I put the glass on the coffee table sitting in front of me.

"Hey, sorry to intrude. Saw that you may need something good to drink."

I looked up at the talk lanky dark haired guy standing there passing me a cup. I took it as he sat down next to me. "What is it?"

"It's a screwdriver. It has Orange Juice-" Without letting him finish, I swallowed almost the entire cup before realizing it was burning just a little and moving the cup away from my mouth. "And vodka. I'm Collin."

"Daphne, thanks for this. Beer's not my thing."

"It's fine. I hate it too. I-ah-have never seen you."

"Yeah, I'm new in town. Do you go to-"

"College, visiting. Big game is coming up so I thought I'd come down and root on my home team."

"Cool."


	3. The Huddle

Goals.

Friday Night Lights.

Don Billingsley.

Garrett Hedlund.

fan fiction.

hatericeviolence.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS OR ANY OF ITS RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM THIS HAPPENED TO THE REAL LIFE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS.

3. The huddle

I woke up with a splitting headache, hearing the sounds of yelling. It didn't click. I couldn't remember what happened. I stirred and pulled the sheets up over my head when it hit me. I was naked and the bed side next to me was warm. I pulled the sheets down and looked to where the yelling was. Standing at the end of the bed was Don and an oddly familiar looking guy who was tall with dark hair. I knew him. I met him. What was his name? What was his name…?

Collin.

"What's going on?" I moaned, just wanting the yelling to stop.

Don shoved Collin to the floor before kicking him, literally, out of the door. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, coming closer to me.

The smell of beer on his breath made me wince as I turned my head away from him and nodded. "I'm fine." I looked back at him and shrugged as I propped myself up. "I think."

"Good, good." He sat down on the bed next to me and let his head hit the headboard. "I was kind of worried. You disappeared last night."

"Last night?" I blurted aloud. Last night? So, it's not Saturday and I'm in a stranger's bed. I looked around the room and quickly realized that there was no way I was at Regina's…unless Regina loves Hockey and Soccer and wears jockstraps. "This isn't Regina's…"

"No, she said you left with Bridgette and Bridgette said she hadn't seen you."

"So, you came to find me?"

"That I did."

"What time is it?"

He glanced over to the other side of the bed nearest to the dresser. "4:15."

"PM?" I sat up quickly, instantly regretting it with the pounding headache.

"No," he said grabbing the sheets and placing them over my shoulders. I realized then that I was still naked and grabbed onto them and cuddled in. "No, it's still AM. The party just started to end maybe twenty minutes ago."

I nodded, leaned forward, and put my head into the sheets. I was embraced. My first party and what happens? I get drunk and pass out with some college guy to just have number twenty-six come to find me and save me. "Awesome," I mumbled as his hand snuck up my back and startled me.

"Come on. Let's get you dressed and get you home." The bed's weight shifted as he got up and searched the room. I watched him with my head still down. Of all the things that could have happened, this happened. Don came to my rescue…but I still had no idea what happened. He looked over to me and made a concernable face.

"What?"

"I don't see your clothes."

"What?" I sat up quickly and let my eyes drift around the room. "What do you mean you don't see my clothes?"

"I mean they are not here," he said slowly while approaching me again. He stood next to me by the bed and took off his shirt and passed it to me. "Put it on and I'll take you home."

"Your shirt? Really? This does not solve my problem. We can go to Regina's. She has my stuff."

He grunted and turned away from me as I slid on his shirt. "I guess. I'll be in the car-"

"Hey, no, I'm coming with you. You're like my knight in shining armor," I whispered, realizing what I said and shaking my head.

He turned around and smiled at me. "You know it's probably the worst time to say this but I-uh, I need to make sure the car is even here."

I stood there for a moment after he walked out of the door and felt like an idiot. Part of me for a minute thought he would say something completely different…but then again, I am naked besides from his shirt and it isn't from his doing. Carina is probably right…Don would never go after someone like me. I shook my head and followed him out of the door and to the car where he was standing with the door open. Pale faced, I got in and sat quietly as he got in and pulled out of the driveway.

"Nothing happened. I would have killed him if anything had," he said lowly with both hands on the wheel and his stare heading forward.

"Thanks, Don."

"Where do you live?"

My eyes rolled towards his direction when it sunk it. There was no way I could go home like this. "All my stuff is at Regina's…"

"Her parents will not be very happy if I show up at this hour." He glanced over to me then nodded quickly. "We will go to my place. As long as you're okay with that."

Was I okay with that? After all of this…was that even a good idea? I mean, was it? It was a lot to take in. A lot to even consider. I reminded myself quickly that I did have his shirt on and had nothing else on. I think I might be okay with hiding out for a little while. "Okay."

Don nodded and drove on with ease. I guess it was nice. I mean, he was worried about me…I think, at least. He wanted me to be safe and not naked. I should be grateful but the half-naked number twenty-six next to me is a little off putting. I couldn't have expected this. I couldn't have dreamed it if I wanted to. He parked outside of the house and walked to the door before stopping. "Be quiet, okay? My dad's probably not feeling well."

I nodded. I heard about his dad. His drinking problems were worst than Don's. I had seen him at the games before. He was violent towards Don, always screaming and yelling. I never really understood why. I followed him in the house and to his room. It wasn't what I expected. It was clean, grayscale, and then there was a bed. It only had a pillow and a blanket. Nothing fancy. Nothing that would have suggested that he had a name for bringing girls in here.

He closed the door behind us and opened up a drawer, pulling out a pair of shorts and handing them to me. "This is all I have but I'm sure it's better than nothing. I can get you another shirt," He walked away from the dresser and to the closet, ripping a shirt off a hanger and throwing it towards me, then waited with his back turned to me.

I took my que and went ahead and changed before sitting down on his bed. And this is where the magic happens, I thought. I regretted thinking it. Part of me suddenly wanted to burn it. Don slowly turned around before exhaling and plopping down on the bed. I looked back at him. He was using his arm as a pillow and leaving the pillow just sitting there. Confused, I laid down, not sure if it was what I was supposed to do.

"You know this wasn't how I wanted to get you in bed," he laughed. My face flattened and he put his hand on my shoulder before shaking me lightly. "I'm just kidding. I wasn't really planning on how to-you know, this was a…memorable night."

"Lucky I don't remember it."

"Nothing at all?"

I shrugged and rolled over to my side, facing him. "A little but not much."

"Do you even remember getting to the party?"

"Yeah, I remember that…" I trailed off. The little details were surfacing in my head. Conditioning, burgers, Regina's, the party, loosing everyone, the staircase… "Hey, Don."

"Hey, Daphne."

"Why aren't you for keeps? You seem like you'd be a really nice guy for someone. I mean, you went searching for me and now are taking care of me. You could be a great keeper."

He shook his head and rolled onto his back before exhaling loudly. "I'm not made for it. There's a difference between caring and giving a damn."

"Explain."

His head faced me for a minute before returning to glare at the ceiling. "Why are you so interested?"

"I guess I'm not-"

Don cut me off by catching me off guard and pulling me closer towards him while he tried to kick the blanket upend over our legs. "I'm kind of surprised Regina hasn't given you the 'back off' order yet. Everyone looks at my mistakes. Regardless of how many times I do something right, the only thing they ever see are the times I didn't do it right. To them, I never will do it right. So I just stopped giving a damn. I can care all day long but I just can't give a damn anymore. The more you do, the more it'll eat you alive."

"I don't judge your mistakes."

"You don't know them."

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him. "Maybe I know what you're saying better than you think." Of course I knew them. I wasn't a new student. I went to middle school with these people. I've been around their mistakes for so long. I've heard all about them. I know how Odessa feels about Don. Yeah, maybe he isn't the best person in the world but he tries to be the best him that he can be.

"You'll change your mind."

"I haven't yet."

He moved my arms so I wasn't propped up anymore and scooted me closer. "I like you, Daphne, but I know your impression of me will change."

"I don't think so unless it's for the better." He smiled and kissed my hair, holding onto me until I fell to sleep. I was laying there with Don in the same place when a loud noise tore thru my sleep and caused us both to jolt upright.

His father threw a football towards us and Don slapped it away. "Dad, what the hell."

"Come on, sweetie. He can't catch a damn ball why do you think you can hold on to him?" His words slurred as Don got up and pushed him out of the room.

"Dad, shut up. You're still drunk, Dad, and you need to leave-"

"Don't tell me what to do! You can't catch a ball!" His father slapped him and Don just stepped back, just standing there as his father yelled at him. Something told me this was common. Maybe even why Don acts the way he does. Maybe even the reason why he drinks…and brings girls home. This must be why he says he's not a keeper. He feels worthless. All because of his father. And for what? Because he can't catch a ball? There are more important things in life.

Don shook his head as his father finally gave up and walked out of the room. He looked back at me then back at the door. "Let me take you home." I sat there on the bed for a moment before nodding and walking out with him


End file.
